hswwfandomcom-20200214-history
12 Grimmauld Place
12 Grimmauld Place is the ancestral home of the Black family. It is located in London, in a Muggle neighbourhood, and the location is protected by a Fidelius Charm. As the house is invisible to the neighbourhood residents, the local Muggles have long since accepted the mistake in numbering which landed number 13 next to number 11. History The home has descended from the Peverell family into the Prince and Riddle families. Masters of 12 Grimmauld Place *Pollux Black and Sylvia Slytherin (1964-1921) *Cygnus Black and Andromeda Goyle (1921-1934) *Sirius Black and Narcissa Malfoy (1934-1987) *Regulus Arcturus Black and Astoria Greengrass (1987-Present) Under Pollux Black Number 12, Grimmauld Place was the ancestral home of the House of Black for many generations. Pollux purchased 12 Grimmauld Place after he graduated from Hogwarts. After he and his wife had a child, Pollux added the tapestry of the Black family tree to the drawing room and enchanted it so that it would keep growing no matter the size of the family, and would add every ancestor of the current patron. This means that when Regulus Arcturus Black moved in, the tapestry changed to include the family members on his mother's side. After Pollux's house-elf Winky died, he hung her head on a plaque in the staircase hallway. Reginald also got a new house-elf, Draconis, for the family. After his wife's death, he hung her portrait in the entrance hallway. Under Cygnus Black When Cygnus moved in, he hung his father's portrait in the drawing room. He also converted a bedroom on the second floor into a library. When Draconis died, he hung his head with the other house-elves. He also got a new house-elf Odo. When his wife diied, he hung her portrait in the topmost landing hallway. Under Sirius Black When Sirius moved in, he hung his father's portrait in the Library. When Odo died, he hung her head with the other house-elves, and got a new house-elf, Kreacher. He also converted the bedroom on the first floor into an office. When his wife died, he hung her portrait in the living room. Under Regulus Arcturus Black When Regulus moved in, he hung his father's portrait in the office. He also converted the bedroom on the second floor into a den. When Tom moved in, he hung his grandmother's portrait in the entrance hallway. He also hung the head of Kreacher with the others, and got Dobby, the new family house-elf. He also hung his portrait in advance in the master sitting room, however since he is not dead, it is not animated. He also hung his wife's in the kitchen, which also is not animated yet. Tom also completely renovated the home, but ultimately didn't change a thing, just updated it. After his Uncle's death, he hung a portrait of him in the den. Layout Ground Floor The front door opens into a long hallway, lit by a large chandelier and gas lamps. The home's matrons' portraits hang in the hallway. There is also a troll's leg umbrella stand. On one side of the hallway is the living room, which features a dresser holding the Black family crest and china. At the end of the hallway are the stairs to the upper floors, decorated with a row of shrunken house-elf heads, mounted on the wall on plaques. Kitchen The kitchen is below the ground floor and accessed through a narrow staircase at the end of the entry hallway. The kitchen is a cavernous room with a large fireplace at one end and a large wooden table in the centre. There is also a large pantry and a small room used by Dobby as a bedroom. First Floor The wall of the staircase leading to the first upper floor is decorated with the heads of house-elves mounted on plaques. On the first landing, there are three rooms: a drawing room, an office, and a bathroom. The drawing room has long windows facing the street in front of the house, a large fireplace (connected to the Floo Network), and the tapestry of the Peverell, and currently Riddle, family trees. Upper Floors The second floor features a library, a den, and a bathroom. The third floor features the master bedroom, a bathroom, and a master sitting room. The topmost landing features only two bedroom. These are the two guest rooms. Contents Number 12, Grimmauld Place holds many Black family heirlooms and possessions, such as a music box that plays a sickly tune and attempts to put the listener to sleep, crested goblets, a biting silver box containing Wartcap Powder, and an unopenable locket which is Salazar Slytherin's Locket, one of Regulus Arcturus Black's Horcruxes.